Hiro and Hime Lovers
by coolyu123456
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Please tell me how good it is, and give me some feedback. Story in HIATUS. Be back in 3 months. Gomen.
1. Hiro and Hime's meeting

Hiro and Hime's meeting 

Hiro's Pov 

It was a sunny, hot day. I was wearing nothing but my pants and underwear…of course. I was looking around; when I saw the most beautiful, blonde girl I've ever seen. I know I shouldn't do this but, I did. I ran up to her. She dropped her books, I picked them up. "Here you go, miss." I said casually. "Thank you…what's the name?" The girl said. "Hiro Hiroyomi, but just called me Hiro." I said smiling while putting my hand out. She blushed. "Thank you, Hiro. My name is Hime, just Hime." She shook my hand. "Hime? Beautiful name…Hime." I kissed her hand. I didn't get a reaction at all, just a serious face. That made me more exciting. I saw something. Something fast coming up behind her back. "HIME! WATCH OUT!" I pushed her out of way. I got hit. All I remembered was her face…smiling.

Hime's Pov

"You sure got a big hit huh? Hmph. You're the person I want." I said causally. But I did want to revive him. 'I love him. I will revive him.' I bit my finger, out my finger into his mouth, took my finger out…and kissed him. Passionately. "Goodbye, my love."I disappeared. I went to the mansion. I met Hiro's sister. Sawawa. "Oh, good day. Oujo-sama. Have you met a boy-"I interrupted. "Hiro? Yes, I did. He's coming, don't worry." I smiled. "Oh, okay." I went inside the mansion. Sat down and had some tea. Awaiting Hiro's arrival.


	2. Hiro's new girlfriend

Hiro's new girlfriend

Hiro's POV

"Ughhh…What hit me?" Then I realized. 'HIME! Watch out!' "Oh, yeah. I got memorized by the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" I said while touching my cheeks. I jumped out of the hospital bed. "I should go back to the mansion. Onee-sama is probably worried about me….like always." I was imagining how my sister is going to react when I come home. 'She probably is going to bounce her boobs like an old woman. He he' I walked out of room. I looked up, I'm sure it said deceased people….must be my imagination. I couldn't wait to come home! I couldn't wait to work! 'Ahhhhhh! I feel so happy!' I twirled around like a little girl…giggling like crazy. Until I saw Hime. "Hime? Is that you?" I asked her. "Oh, Hiro. How are you?" Her smile was so bright I was sure it could light up the whole town. "Oh, great. Where are you going? The groceries?" She giggled. "No, silly. I was looking for you." 'Hime looking for me?! Oh karma! Keep your cool, Hiro! Good things are happening today.' "Hiro? You're talking to yourself again." I realized "Really?! Oh…" Then she leaned into me. "Hiro…I love you. Do you love me?" She whispered into my ear. "Y..yes. I love you very much, Hime." She smiled. "Good." She kissed me. At first I was surprised but after a minute or two…I kissed her back. It was a wonderful feeling. Then something tugged on my pants. I pulled back and looked down. "Ummm…Hime what is that?" She looked down. "That is my bodyguard. An android. And you will serve me forever and ever. If you like it or not." She stated. 'I'm pretty sure I'll like it.' I thought.

Hime's Pov

'Hiro is so cute. I think I'll have to let him sit, sleep, and eat next to me.' I thought and I giggled. Wait, I, GIGGLED?! "Uh, Hime? Your face is turning red? You okay?" Hiro asked with worry. "Hmm? Oh, yes I am. Hiro I've decided." He looked at me. "O-On what?" I smiled. "You're going to be next to me, everyday. Even when I'm sleeping." His face turned red. This was my chance to trick him. "Hiro are you okay? Willyouhavemybabies?" I giggled. "I'm fine, Hime. Wait What was that thing you said last?" I giggled. "Nothing. I just said I love you." He smiled. "I love you, too." I kissed him. 'Wonderful.'

A/n: Lol! Hime acts different in this story. She acts more girlish. The next chapter will be up Friday. And Reiri and Riza will be together walking hand and hand. TOGETHER! SECOND FAVORITE COUPLE EVER! And I think Hime is also a little funnier too. As you can see. ^_^ XD


End file.
